The invention relates generally to a system and method for autonomous control of work vehicles, particularly skid steer and similar vehicles.
Work vehicles, such as a skid steer loader, are increasingly being used on job sites. Skid steer loaders are typically used as general utility machines, due to their versatility and ability to operate on job sites having reduced amounts of surface area. Their short footprint and highly flexible steering are particularly attractive in such applications.
Despite their versatility, skid steer loaders may be configured differently to control attached implements, such as a blade or bucket, with which some work is performed. That is, the controls may perform different functions with respect to the implement, such as raising the arms of a blade or bucket, or rotating the implement about a rotational axis. These differences in different control implements and functions result in different centers of gravity based on the control implement attached. These variables may make it difficult to determine the vehicle behavior and control the vehicle.
Accordingly, to allow for better and more predictable control, it would be advantageous to determine the center of gravity of such vehicles and to regulate at least some operations (e.g., steering) based on the center of gravity.